SPACE RACE
by JayFury
Summary: a minecraft fanfic about two bros who love racing on bikes but get separated by the law and their enemies... you will have to read to find out what happens in this adventure( its a sci-fi futuristic minecraft story which takes place in minecraft version 5.10.2, but it still has some basic wild minecraft in it... hope that made sense :p )
1. Chapter 1

**i wish i owned minecraft  
**

 **SPACE RACE**

 _This is a new story I made up, yours truly by Jay the Furyminer. Hope you like, give your reviews please and if I messed up with the English, I'll be grateful if you inform me where. Enjoy_

This is a tale, no, a tale is too short. It is a Legend, The legend of Jay and Dan. They were two brothers who travelled around the world on their Plasma bikes. Nothing could stop them in their search for power and speed except their family. Their goal, well let's just say it was to leave this earth and explore space on their bikes. They weren't evil to be exact but they weren't good either. The law was against them and they weren't in good terms with the bad guys, they took orders from no one. They went from town to town winning every race they took part in; earning money and leaving their challengers in stoke (steam and smoke).

All the fame they accumulated got to the far parts of the unexplored, dangerous desert in the east. They became something to be afraid of in terms of racing.

In the month of November near lakeshore city, they were ready for another race against a newbie racer who said he was from the east. That race was a winner takes losers bike kind of race. The two brothers took the challenge like they always do. They newbie had a low end bike and it seemed they had this race in the bag.

'Zwoosh' went the staler rifle and the race was on. We took the lead from the start and held it for the first few turns. He disappeared from the rear view reflector and a cloud of dust, steam and smoke trailed behind us. As the race started to leave the urban setting and approaching the "skies of squall", a great storm was brewing and we were just beneath it hoping it doesn't burst and get us all soaked because our waterproof clothe pellets weren't on us.

The finish was just ahead and our opponent was nowhere to be seen. We zoomed across the sky and we were about twenty feet from the finish when we heard an engine approaching, fast. It was like no other, sounded like ours but on steroids, like the formula 1 space racers.

Without thinking I changed my transmition to hyper drive, something done when travelling long distances and shortening that short distance, I risked cracking my plasma synthesis chamber(PSC) which would result in a huge EMP and I would be electrocuted. It was a risk worth taking, besides, neither I nor my brother wanted to lose our hard earned bikes to a newbie racer. I revved up my engine and jumped ahead of my brother. If there had been a speed camera, it would have come out super blurred. I didn't know how far behind our opponent was.

I sped through the finish and kept going for at least two kilometers when the bike stopped in midair and plunged me to the earth, solid hard earth. I survived with only a scratch on my right arm. If it wasn't for my brother setting up the fall resistant chassis for our bikes, it would have been totaled. It came out with only scratches at the base and a cracked PSC. The predicted EMP went off the moment I saw the PSC, then the electric shock which knocked me unconscious.

I woke up to the sound of police vehicles stopping where my bike was. I looked around to see a huge S-vehicle parking lot and a small shop up ahead. The cop came out and motioned to me saying "you know the drill, hands up." He walked up to me with cuffs. I could hear my earpiece receive a message.

My brother sent it; the earpiece played the recorded message.

"Hey bro, where are you, the dude is taking my bike, we lost. The finish line camera proved he won, he won my bike, and he says he's going back east, to a town called Skyrock, saying that's where he got his bike… call me back."

The cop walked up to me saying I was racing illegally and will have to come with him to the station to identify me, to see if I had done any _previous_ illegal racing. I wanted to run but my bike had my prints and it would lead him straight to my bike mecka (mechanic) who would be arrested too for modding my bike. I wish I had a Teleprot (teleportation device). My bike did, so I simply patted my hip in the order of activation and whoosh, my bike was gone. The cop was now angry. I wish I had done this sooner and I would have run but the cop had me in his sights now.

I couldn't call back or else the cop might track my brother and arrest him too. What was I going to do? My bike was wrecked, I lost the race, my bro is losing his bike and has to walk home and now I'm being arrested.

Sorry it was so short but it's a start… hope you like it. I won't update for a while because of exams and all, but once we done with school, you and I will be best mates.


	2. Fuite (escape) cht 2

**FUITE (escape)**

I was being arrested… for racing. If they check my records they would have found that I escaped almost twenty arrests, Thanks to my bike. But I didn't have my bike. I looked round and saw the few people that gathered to see what was happening. Some were old friends from school.

I left school because all it taught was how to use redstone and inventing new redstone machines and farming etc. I invented the teleprot but decided to keep it a secret. The cop thought my bike broke then disappeared and was angry because he had no evidence. He still had to take me to the station for being connected to illegal bike racing. The mature cops on seeing I was alone left, leaving me with the rookie newbie.

As he was checking how durable the cuff he was going to hold me with was, I was able to sneak a peek without him noticing. All his cuffs where red, indicating they were weak. He looked round to ask one of the cops for new cuffs but they were already gone. I could bet that he hoped they would hold because he pulled one out and put one on my wrists. He motioned for his vehicle and I started walking, my bladder was full. Ain't no way was the cop going to allow me a bathroom break.

I stood at the door and he opened it, lucky enough he bent over when opening the door and I took the chance. I pulled the door open even harder and slammed his face, he fell backwards and as he got up I kicked him unconscious.

His suit detected the injury to his face and back, setting off an alarm in his pocket. I pulled my arms from each other with all my strength until the cuffs broke. I jumped into the cop car and started the engine. As soon as I started the car, two cop cars appeared from one corner of the street. I turn the ignition to sky drive turning the land vehicle into a floating vehicle and sped into the sky. The two cops put up a chase.

I couldn't keep them far for long. So I decided, though risky, to go back to the skies of squall, which were ever rainy. My brother was probably on his way home by now.

The clouds up ahead were stormy and lightening stuck every two seconds. What caused the thunder and rain was a well-kept secret by the scientists who created it for hydroelectric power. The miniature turbines on the ground were made to be very efficient in producing electricity. Every once in a while some guards were deployed to kill the zombie chickens that spawned there.

The cops followed e into the clouds. The lightening missed me by two blocks. I had to do whatever I was planning fast, or I'll be the next bird to fall from the sky. I swerved and turned and twisted… did all could to make the clouds cover me from behind, but this cop car wasn't stream lined, it was blocky. I looked in the rear view mirror and the two cops, side by side, exited another cloud leaving shapes of three square holes. I stepped on the gas and pushed the car to its limit. I looked back again just in time to see one cop car get struck and plummet to earth.

With one car in pursuit I decided to leave the skies and head south, towards the nether portal. Maybe, just maybe I can get the cop to accidentally fall into the portal.

I was just exiting the clouds when lightening stuck my rear left fender, rendering y vehicle useless on land. This made my plan even harder to attempt.

The nether portal was almost 8000 blocks away but in a cop car it can take maybe ten minutes in hyper-drive. Cars were made for hyper drive and so this time I didn't risk an EMP or shock… though it would be useful to lose the cop… the EMP that is.

New plan… I had to get the cop car fried by an EMP just as it was entering the nether portal so that it doesn't pop right out the moment it gets there. I looked at the cabinet at the passenger's seat and searched through the weapons. No EMP. This was getting tougher every second. Having to drive, search and think and I had to pee badly.

That gave me an idea. Water plus electricity equals fried circuits. I had three water pellets and one was enough to carry out the plan, a very crazy plan. I looked at the map and saw the town with the huge portal approaching, fast. It was now or never.

I took one of the batons from the cabinet and adjusted it to put pressure on the accelerator. I locked the steering in the direction of the portal and opened my door. A gust of wind engulfed the small space in the vehicle.

I looked down to see the 54 block drop to earth. If I missed any step I would be falling to my end, respawning in my home. I stepped on the door and climbed to the roof, holding the water pellets in one hand. The cop car behind me approached as my car lost speed. He was three blocks away from my car and if I was to jump, I had to be extra careful.

Looking back to earth, 'stop looking down,' I saw the ground and my legs almost froze. I looked at the cop; he sat there looking in disbelief. My face turned serious as I ran on the roof of my car and jumped. I bet I looked cool, jumping from a moving vehicle in the clouds. The cop opened his mouth in awe.

I landed just on his front bumper holding for to dear life. I pulled myself up and opened his hood, blocking his view. 'Ain't that lucky' I thought to myself. I pulled one water pellet open and just before it burst; I opened the circuit board that controlled everything in the car, including steering, and threw that little thing in and closed the lid. I could hear sparks.

So I closed the hood and saw the panicking cop try to steer the car to no avail. Looking back I saw the huge portal now just seconds away. I ran from the front side of the car to the back, and without thinking, I jumped. Hoping I would land safely.

As I was falling, I could see the two cars, mine first, and enter the portal with a whoosh. The cop just before he entered the portal looked down to me, with fury in his eyes, almost like promising to find me and put an end to me.

I was in free-fall, the earth fast approaching. And I couldn't tell exactly what was down there because I slightly closed my eyes to avoid the wind from tearing my eyes apart. It looked like a small farm down there. As I fell closer I could see a small pond, right where I was going to fall.

SPLASH… all I could see was blue and some fish, I couldn't breathe. I pulled my head out of the water and looked up ahead. There it was. a big farm house, with a barn next to it and pigs and cows all over, some horses in horse pens and sheep in their paddock, Chickens in their coop.

I was lost. I didn't know how to get back to lakeshore. I missed my brother Dan, my Mother, sister. I was now a criminal, being hunted by cops. I had no ride. I felt helpless, no hope. I still had to pee, so I peed in the pond, while still in it. I just had no energy to leave the pond from the fright I went through so I simply collapsed.

There we go. As always, reviews, comments, blah. Next update probably next week.


	3. farm house(chp 3

Here we go again… the writer entertains his audience. Don't forget to follow this story.

 **FARM HOUSE**

Oink… oink... oink… snort….

I woke up hearing that weird disgusting noise. Was it me doing it unconsciously? I was wet… everywhere. And smelt like a garbage pit. Where was i. I opened my eyes. A pig walked past me taking no notice of the smelly human in the mud. Looking up I could see clouds, cool white clouds. Then some black dots appeared to be hovering all about. What where they. I pulled out my pocket-pedia and scanned them.

"….beep…. FLY, of the order Diptera… added to minecraftia (earth) by Markus N. Diamond, the developer and chief elder in the minecraftia council, in the update 4.8 about 38,000 years ago. They are found in the Farm district, Common in the plains biome and swamp biome. They carry the effect 'poisoning' and 'upset stomach' if ingested or land on food… beep…"

I looked at the little diptera and in an instant, jumped to my feet to shoo them away. Just then, memory of what happened before I blacked out filled my head. I remembered I was lost. Looking at the pond I was standing in, fish was floating, probably died from the urea (pee). I had to get changed soon, my threads where soaked and smelly.

I walked to the big barn to see if anyone was home. It was now somewhere between 4pm and 6pm.

I knocked at the door. No one answered so I looked around and peeped through the small glass window. It seemed no one was home. I tried the door, luckily, it was unlocked. 'I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I used their bathroom to clean up.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door and found myself in a small corner with a staircase just in front of me and to the left, a hall way leading to the kitchen. Before the kitchen to the left there was a room that was likely to be a TV room and to the right was a study room with bookshelves and a table and some chairs around it. The bookshelves looked more custom and dark than the regular bookshelves. After exploring the first floor and finding no bathroom, I decided to go upstairs.

I reached the second floor which had a hall way with two doors to the left and two doors to the right. Another door was straight ahead and I figured it was the 'porcelain' throne room I was looking for.

I walked to it and admired the artwork that was displayed on the walls. One part was of a little girl and a little boy playing at the beach. Another was of a boy, the same one, probably aged 11 with cake smeared all over his face and the same little girl laughing hysterically but she was slightly bigger in this photo, maybe 7 or 8. There was a photo of an old man in a wheel chair in a hospital with the girl and boy hugging him, they looked to be teenagers. I looked at the date it was taken… 8 months ago.

I entered the bathroom and turned on the light. There was a shower in the back end of the room; the porcelain was to the left of the entrance perpendicular to the door. There was a hand basin to the right with a wide mirror above it. I walked to the shower and pulled out my empty water pellets and threw them to the shower floor to allow them to absorb some water.

After a quick shower, I looked at my ragged clothes. A completely ruined biker shirt and space black jeans… I shrugged and looked through my inventory. I had some extra pairs of clothes which I never traveled without.

I put them on and put the dirty clothes in a small teleprot I made specifically for clothes. It was set to send my clothes straight to my bedroom in the dirty clothes basket. My mother always wondered how my clothes always piled up even when I wasn't home. She didn't know of my teleprot or any of my devices.

I picked up the water pellets. They were full of the now purified water, enough to help me survive for some weeks. I put them in the backpack built into my shirt. Looking in the mirror, I admired myself… I was well built and the dark blue T-shirt really showed of my form as it hugged my pecks and my six pack, well almost a six pack but still amazing. My arms where well-built as well, stretching the shirt arms a bit. My space blue jeans where almost tight but not sagging. The white aero sneakers completed my look even though they were designed to be gliders. They had anti-gravity magnets sewn into them and made my jumps even higher, as much as 8 feet high.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw a picture I missed as I was heading for the bathroom. It was of the same family, except only the girl and old man where still in the photo. They stool in a garage, with all sorts of bike repair tools and a huge engine behind them. From the top right I could see a bike similar to the one my brother and I have, with another bike I couldn't recognize below it.

Our bikes where made by a custom bike builder who was a friend of my father. It was a present for my brother when he completed school. After he started racing and providing for half of the family expenses, my father turned to alcohol with the extra money he earned. I was interested in machines and managed to get my father to get me an identical bike. It was just about then when I created the Teleprot and edited the clothes pellets that were then brought into minecraftia and turned them into water pellets and other stuff.

It seemed the man in the picture looked slightly like the man who was friends with my father. He was said to have disappeared but it was never reported as to why.

I kept walking down the stairs to the first floor when I heard someone speak.

"Hands where I could see em." the man in the kitchen said.

I turned to see who was talking and saw a man on a wheelchair holding a sawn off shotgun. I wasn't afraid but I didn't want to get shot.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion sir but I really had to use the bathroom…" I said before I realized I had to specify what I was doing in the bathroom "… to wash up. You see I…." he stopped me by putting a finger to his mouth, Then looked straight into my eyes.

"You look familiar, where are you from boy." He said, still pointing the gun at me.

"Lakeshore Sir." I said.

"Pretty far from home aren't we? What's your name?"

"Jay… Jay Ferno."

"Ferno ey, I knew a Jay Ferno once, the whole family in fact. Do you have a brother?"

"Yes sir, he is back in Lakeshore, his name is Dan." How impressive, I just told a man who might be a cop who my brother was. Nice job jay, really upping your dumb factor.

"Dan, yeah I remember. When he completed school, your father Dermin Ferno got him that bike. I called it the inferno because of your family. Apparently that bike is the reason I here. Well I believe you have a story to tell explaining why you here. How is your Father by the way?" he said, putting the gun away and standing from the wheel chair. That surprised me because I thought he was crippled.

At least I found a place to sleep because it was now dark outside, or they used black stained glass for the windows, which seemed unlikely.

That's it. Done with this chapter… follow, review, everything… you know the drill. I enjoy hearing your views on the story and finding out what you don't understand… just tell it to me straight.


	4. Dangerous Flame (chp 4)

Chapter 4… I'm back and willing to write.

 **I own not thee minecraft, but thy OC be mine by creation**

 **DANGEROUS FLAME**

After talking and catching up, he offered supper and I willingly accepted… I was a bit hungry. After eating we watched a bit of football, which I wasn't a fan of. At least he enjoyed my company.

After a few hours he was asleep in his wheel chair, which still got me thinking as to why he needed a wheel chair when he could walk just like any other person.

I turned the TV and lights off, leaving the light from the kitchen as the only source of light. The silence in the house gave me time to think.

I was a criminal, for taking a police car and crashing it in the nether. How was I going to explain this to mom? My brother probably found my bike at the base. If he did he would know I was in a fix. But how was he to find me? If I went back I would surely taste the corrupt hands of the law. Staying here put Mr Fuerza in danger as well even though he made it clear he was willing to shelter me till I could go back. If cops found him here with me, he would be accused of meddling with the enemy.

How was I going to solve all this…? I was interrupted in my thinking when a bike pulled up on the front porch. Its bright front light pierced the window curtains and lit up the room. Mr Fuerza woke up, wiping the drool from his face.

"That must be Ira, always coming home late that girl." He said, rising from his chair.

"Who is Ira?" I asked.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, my wife died when she was born, don't bring it up unless you want to be shot in the nether regions." He said as plainly as he could.

I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded.

"Don't worry son, she isn't that bad, just don't try to get on her good side…" he said, with a slight chuckle. And went to the kitchen, holding a beer he had hidden next to the wheel chair, probably to hide it.

The door opened and the prettiest girl I had ever seen walked in, holding a bike helmet. She wore black jeans and a black leather jacket. The black helmet finished the gothic look. She tossed the helmet on the chair next to me, and turned on the light, revealing where I was seated. I was all alone in the room and she hadn't seen Mr Fuerza and the moment she saw me, she looked at me in a way that instilled fear. _She was as scary as she was beautiful._

"You have three seconds to explain who you are and what you are doing here!" she said, pulling out an Emerson Knife and a USP45 (universal self-loading pistol) at the same time. She managed to get to where I was and put a foot on my chest, the knife to my throat and gun to my forehead all less than two seconds.

"I…"

"Three"

"Wait…."

"Two"

"Come on…"

"One" she finally said.

I closed my eyes. I heard a gun click, probably removing the safety.

"Ira, put that gun away and let that boy be, I thought you didn't like sharing your toys." I heard Mr Fuerza say from the doorway.

"Papa…. I told you to always tell me when you invited someone over. Remember Mr Barb…" she said… letting me free. It's like she instantly changed from super dangerous girl to Daddy's girl.

"Yeah yeah I remember, he went home crying. You never told me what you did to make the grown man cry, and you were only 10." He said, not caring that I was almost killed.

"He broke my toy." She said, putting the safety back on, on the gun, and putting the knife in its sheath.

"And your toys where on the floor in the hallway. He didn't bother to look down."

"Anyways, he deserved it." She said, holding a hand out in greeting towards me.

I was shocked at how they acted as if nothing serious had happened. I extended my hand and shook her hand. I wanted to say something but decided it best that she spoke first.

"My name's Ira. Sorry if I startled you, it's not every day we get visitors." She said.

 _I think I know why,_ I thought. "Jay, and don't worry, I wasn't startled, you wouldn't believe I was kind of expecting that." I said.

"Ira, why don't you go prepare Grego's room… I think our guest will use it for tonight." Mr Fuerza said.

"What of the guest room?" she asked. Seeming sad at something Mr Fuerza said.

"I know its hard dear, but we have to move on. Please try to understand." He said

"Yes Papa…" She said and left the room. When she was behind Mr Fuerza in the hall way, she looked at me with Fury again, like I had done something wrong.

We were alone again, this time with an odd silence in the room. Mr Fuerza sat back down and sighed. He looked into my eyes again, like he did in the hallway. The brown beer stain on his white and black checked shirt was more visible in the light.

"Jay, our family ain't what it was in the past. I used to make good money back in lakeshore, but the law turned evil and I wasn't going to bend for them…" he said. He cleared his throat a bit before he continued "…When we left, we had to start from scratch. My older son, after completing school, went back to lakeshore to find a better job. If I knew he would get shot in lakeshore, I would have stopped him…." His voice broke a little. I had to break in and say something.

"Mr Fuerza, I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know that the cops where that bad." I said, wondering if it was the correct response.

"Son, when you told me how you got here, I knew that you made the right choice to run, even if you where the one at fault. Those lying rats look innocent but every one of them are dirty! Now it's just me and Ira. If any cop walks on my land, I may just drop him. I don't like any one of them and neither does she." he said.

Just then Ira walked in, holding a beer bottle she didn't know what we were talking about. Mr Fuerza was busted.

"Papa, you know you aren't supposed to drink, doctors' orders." She said.

"You don't let me have any fun dear…" He got up from his chair, heading to his bedroom. "… I'll call it a day. You can show him his room." He left the TV room and disappeared into the hallway up the stairs.

Ira gave me those fiery looks again. I raised my hands as if surrendering. She looked the other way and left the room. I followed.

Once in Grego's room, she waked to the doorway.

"If you break or move or touch or even sniff anything in here, I won't spare you my bullets, I will completely unload my magazine in you, and I will stab you until my knife breaks! Sweet dreams." She whispered trying not to alert her dad.

How was I to sleep soundly? I wasn't welcome by her. And I don't think she was lying when she threatened me. She was a dangerous fame that could burn me to ash.

That's it…. Not what you expected I know but it's something. Hoping to get two or three reviews and follows. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Bad Cops Chp 5

Ok so I know I haven't been much of a writer by taking so long but I finally got the pc to work props. So here it is. Space Race continued…

Mine are characters the But Minecraft own not do I. reverse in read

 **Bad Cops**

I opened my eyes to the soft light of the morning sun. It's been ages since I felt the morning sun and really enjoyed it. I rolled over and looked at window. Slowly my mind replayed the events of yesterday. Then I remembered what had happened, the trouble I was in.

I remembered, those cop eyes… looking down at me. I remembered the cop car I stole and sent to the nether. Fear ran through my body.

I jumped out of bed having only my shorts with hearts on and looked out the window hoping to find no police cars. Luckily none were there. I just realized that I made some noise by jumping out of bed, and if there was anyone down stairs, they would have heard me.

I stopped and relaxed, realizing that I was just paranoid. There was no way anyone would track me all the way here.

"Had a good night?" said a voice behind me.

I nearly jumped in fright. I looked back, seeing Ira standing in the doorway in a white robe, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Good, I hope you didn't move anything in this room… like I said, I wouldn't hold back…" she said, sipping from the cup and turning to leave. "… Nice shorts by the way."

How embarrassing.

I quickly put on my clothes and readied to leave the room when something on the shelf by the bed caught my eye. I walked to it.

It was some sort of cube, like a rubbix cube. It was a total mess all the colors were mixed. When I picked it up, I quickly realized it wasn't a rubbix cube but a sort of device. I played with devices similar to this before I made the teleport. It was actually the main source of info when I was making it.

I turned it here and there looking for the hidden 'open' button. It had a very slight faint small bulge in one corner. When I tried to take a closer look, I lost it and had to feel for it again. I Found it.

I picked up one of my small key pickers from my pocket and pressed it against the cube. Then a small swirling sound came from it, followed by a hologram. The person in the hologram was no one but Grego.

He begun talking, and I looked at the door hoping no one, especially Ira, would see what I was doing.

"He… Hello… Is…is this thing on, ok. Pap's, Ira… I know that if you are getting this then I arrived in Lakeshore and my modified voice caller is now a video chat gram (VCG). I have found a job as a police man here. I wanted to call you but I thought it would be better if you saw me and heard from me from the VCG. That's all for now, bye." The video ended saying the date and time. Another one started.

"Hey Pap's, Sorry I took so long to call but I've been busy with work. It turns out the police aren't honest at all, just like you told me. I want to bring them to books but I need to contact other police men from the neighboring towns to inform them of what's happening but they have all the public phone lines hacked and can listen to everyone's calls. I need you to help me with that. I hear the only cops who can be trusted are those from the big city, Sky City… call the mayor and show him this video message."

This was all starting to fall a bit into place and I could see how this could help me with my situation. The next video started. It was taken in a cop car, Grego was driving.

"Papa… I need you to listen to me, the cops, they found out I wasn't with them, and right now they are after me. I'm heading to Sky City to bring the Lakeshore police to justice. If I don't make it, just know that I love you guys and…." The sound stopped but the video was still on. Then the video stopped and the sound came back on. "… Don't ever stop, make me proud sis." Then loud noises of gunshots ended the video.

I felt bad for viewing the video because it wasn't meant for me. But I now knew if I were to take the cops down and ever have the chance of seeing my brother I had to go to Sky City. I put the cube back down and walked to the door. Then I heard the cube beep… followed by a female voice, "Videos have been deleted."

I melted. What had I done? I could feel my body sweat in terror, imagining what would happen to me if Ira found out. Another beep followed. "New Videos Loaded."

I wanted to leave the room but the videos started playing.

"Papa, Ira…are you home? I managed to survive but I'm trapped in the Nether." The video ended, and it was definitely Grego. The date it was sent, yesterday at noon.

I didn't know what to do, whether to tell them or let them discover the video on their own. If I told them I would have to tell them the previous videos have been deleted. And if I didn't they would receive the news too late.

I had to tell them Grego was alive. But I decided to tell Mr Fuerza First, but seeing that Ira would literally kill me for deleting the videos and touching Grego's stuff.

I walked out of the room hoping Mr Fuerza was out of bed.


	6. Bike or no Bike chp 6

To make it up to you guys for my long absence, I wrote another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one because it's more about Dan. I realized I was a bit too much on Jays back.

 **Bike or no bike Chp 6**

Jay is lost in a place he has never been while his brother Dan is still unable to locate Jay. All he found was Jay's bike in the Teleprot bike Station.

 _24 hours before_

Back in Lakeshore the race between brothers and stranger was on. The two brothers approached the skies of squall.

I was slightly behind Jay when I saw the other biker pass me. Jay then turned on his Hyper Drive transmission without warning, and he zoomed ahead just after crossing the finish line. He kept going till he was out of sight.

The stranger won and the Finish line camera proved it. I walked up to the stranger and congratulated him on his win. I told him my brother will be back in a few minutes and asked him to wait a bit.

"Hey, sorry you lost but I really need your bike to get back to Sky Rock, it's just next to Sky City." The stranger said.

"Nah… don't worry, you won fair and square, but can't you use your bike to get to sky rock?" I asked.

"I just bought this bike a few days ago in sky City but I was scammed, the guy selling the bike said it had the Hyper Drive system installed, but it doesn't. by the time I realized I was already in Lakeshore. My name is Grego Mendez by the way." He offered his hand.

"Dan Ferno, sorry about that, but if you don't mind, maybe I can buy your bike from you, figuring you will be using mine." I said trying to get something back out of all this.

"Well, ok, maybe I can give it to ya for free. What you say?" he said, smiling

"That's awesome. Thanks. Hey if you don't mind me asking, what is at Sky rock?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Uhm… I'm not sure if I can trust you. But all I can say is I want to bring the law back to Lakeshore."

"If you talking about the corrupt police don't worry, I think you can trust me with that one, besides, they are pushing my family about, placing false accusations on my mother and grandmother for not paying public taxes."

"Public taxes? That's a new one…" he said with a raised eye brow.

"yeah, now racing is one of the ways me and my brother provide for the family."

"You know what, my family moved out of Lakeshore because of racing, because of the bikes we made, the ones we called 'the infernos' I think it's the same one you have here, my father said he made only five of them. But the nosey cops wanted him to make some for the police."

"Am I Glad he didn't."

"so am I."

"Hey let me call my brother real quick, he seems to be occupied." I excused myself.

I don't know what Jay was up to but my gut told me something was up. I picked up my quick message device and told him to get here quick.

"Hey bro, where are you, the dude is taking my bike, we lost. The finish line camera proved he won, he won my bike, and he says he's going back east, to a town called Sky rock, saying that's where he got his bike… call me back."

I walked back to Grego. And we talked and talked. Found out that his Father and my Father where good friends.

He Told me all about how he made a video chat device that wasn't connected to the grid and you could chat privately with someone, he called it the VCG. I aslo told him of my brothers useful Teleprot devices and even gave him one to send small objects to wherever he sets the coordinates.

It started to get dark and I decided to exchange contacts with Grego, just in case I needed to call him.

I took Grego's bike and he took mine. I felt sad coz I was very attached to it. But that's what happens when you race for pink slips.

The bike Grego bought was a tough bike, a power bike. It had speed and power. Imagine if I modified it and added a Hyper Drive system. I would be able to race in the inter-city bike races.

We parted ways and I headed back to our Base, which Jay liked to call the Frost Castle. We made it with the money we were winning from all the races. But we never made it like our permanent home. We still had to go back to moms place, even though Dad wasn't usually home.

I entered the Frost Caste and found my brothers bike in the Teleprot bike station. This made me worry even more. I rushed back home hoping he was there already but I was wrong.

I told my mother Jay might spend the night at a friend's place so she wouldn't worry. When I got to our room I was surprised to find the clothes Jay wore during the day in his basket and they were ruined and smelly. Like he was in some sort of fight and some fool sprayed him with urine, oil and mud.

I went to bed worrying where he could be.


	7. so sorry

To those who actually read my fan fic of space race. I'm sorry to inform you that I am discontinuing it because I just lost my brother and writing the fan fic will be very painful for me. If you do want to continue writing the story,you can pm me so i Can send you the story or whatever and what i planned for it. Sorry once again


End file.
